rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Nothing To Sneeze At
Nothing To Sneeze At is episode 5A from Season 3 of Rocko's Modern Life. Summary Bev gets a nose put on by accident, but she can't stand the smell of Ed. Plot In Filburt's trailer, Dr. Hutchison tells Rocko and Heffer that an unconscious Filburt has "Amphibial Blothal Bloaticitis," and that being excited about it caused him to fall down the stairs, knocking him out unconscious. Just then, a mosquito lands onto the unconscious turtle's nose and sucks his blood. The mosquito flies away and ends up catching Filburt's disease, causing it to succumb to illness as it lands into the Bigheads' bedroom. Bev notices the mosquito and flicks her tongue to catch it. As she swallows it, she gets disgusted by the taste and wakes up Ed to tell him that she ate a mosquito, which she hates. The two then go back to sleep and at 6:43 a.m., Ed wakes up to find his wife swelled up with green glob. Ed reads the medical book and finds that Bev has amphibial blothal bloaticitis. At the O-Town General hospital, Dr. Hutchison tells Ed that Bev's disease affects the tonsils and that she’ll remove them. In the patients room, Dr. Hutchison unwraps the head of a bandaged Bev, who has somehow grown a nose. Bev looks into a mirror and is shocked. Dr. Hutchison finds that the pages to her clipboard were adhered together and tells Bev that in approximately two months, she can return to get it removed. But Bev gets used to sniffing and goes around to smell everything. She purchases new clothing, gets her hair done at the beauty salon and heads to the Conglom-O building into Ed's office. Ed likes what he sees, but when Bev faces him up close, she takes a sniff and smells something unpleasant. She sniffs around the office and stealthily shaves off some of Ed's facial hair and walks out of the office. During personal hygiene testing, the inspector, wearing a blindfold, sniffs the employees and later comes across a cup of facial hair shaving Bev is holding, which prompts the inspector cough and choke, recognizing that it belongs to Ed Bighead. Finally acknowledging that Ed has terrible body odor, Bev slumps out of the building, where Ed is still waiting for her in. When Ed returns home, he searches for Bev, who discreetly walks up behind him to put air freshener patches on him. Ed catches her holding a supply of air fresheners and notices the merchandise. Bev finally concedes to Ed that he stinks and runs out of the house sobbing her eyes out. As she walks while sobbing, she reads a sign that says "Tonight's Meeting, Nose Crisis, Share Your Pain" in front of a building. She joins the meeting, where Filburt and two other members are attending. He passes the microphone to Bev to share her pain over the intercom. Bev talks about how her nose changed the better for her, but also caused her to leave her husband due to his body odor. Filburt then introduces the founder of Nose Crisis - Pete, who has the biggest nose of all. Pete begins to flirt with Bev's but sneezes on her due to his cold, causing her nose to mutate leaving her unable to smell anything. She returns home and falls ill once again. Later, Ed is at the waiting room in O-Town General hospital when Dr. Hutchison tells him that she couldn't save Bev, much to his despair. But Dr. Hutchison hasn't finished her sentence and says that she couldn't save her nose instead. Ed walks into Bev's room to find his now-noseless wife lying in the bed, as she can no longer smell him. Ed brings a box of Nutty Noses and entertains her with nose styles. Characters Present *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Dr. Hutchison *Conglom-O Lizards Trivia *The plot of this episode is almost similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants (another Nickelodeon show and Stephen Hillenburg project) episode "No Nose Knows" where Patrick wants a nose and discovers bad smells. *The title card is based on Leonardo da Vinci's drawing, "Le Proporzioni del corpo umano secondo Vitruvio" or "The Vitruvian Man." *The episode alludes to John Waters film "Polyester" (1981). *Part of Bev's montage parodies the opening credits to That Girl. Goofs *Dr. Hutchison says that amphibial glottal bloaticitis is common among amphibians. However, Filburt is a turtle, which is a reptile. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes directed by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes directed by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes storyboarded by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes written by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes written by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes directed by Robert Hughes Category:Episodes where Spunky doesn't appear